


Unreliable Crow

by Fanty_Writes



Series: Birb and Oak [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just ccomplete fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga thinks up of a way to ask Oikawa out. It somewhat back fires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreliable Crow

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go more oisuga fluff. Once again based off of my [ mini comic](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/post/143256331449/day-2-of-oisuga-weekend-mercury-message-maybe) from oisuga weekend. I have no idea how jess managed to convince to write this so blame her for it. Thank you jess for betaing and I hope you guys enjoy!

It had been a few weeks since Suga had ran into Oikawa.

His mom had sent him out to pick up some ingredients for dinner and some other house hold necessities. Suga had no complaint. It would be nice to step out for a bit. He needed a break from his homework anyways. Not to mention since Karasuno had made it past prefecturals and were now headed to nationals, training had only intensified. So the nice change in pace was greatly welcomed.

He was going to take his time. It was supposed to be a nice peaceful run to the store. A very uneventful outing. So when a pair of brown eyes had zeroed in on him and moved in his direction he did his best to ignore it. 

Suga had not expected Oikawa to approach him and openly tease him, obviously still ticked at the events of their last game. But if Oikawa thought Suga would take this sitting down, he had another thing coming. He had returned with his own witty remark catching Oikawa momentarily off guard to Suga’s pleasure. 

Once Oikawa quickly recovered himself, he continued the teasing only to be matched by Suga’s own retorts. It went like this for quite a while with the two eventually swapping phone numbers and promising to text each other.

Surprisingly Suga had enjoyed the little run in with Oikawa. So the text and phone calls over the past few weeks were welcomed. They helped him relax after a stressful day at school and a tiring practice.

 

Suga continued sending texts with Oikawa over the next few weeks. The only person to notice was Daichi. Apparently Suga had spent an increasing amount of time grinning at his phone.

“So another text from Oikawa I take it.” Daichi grabs the seat from a neighboring desk to sit with Suga for lunch.

“And if it is?” Suga smiled up at his best friend putting away his phone and giving Daichi his full attention.

Daichi rolls his eyes smiling fondly “You know you should just ask him out already, he’s obviously into you.”

Suga lets out small laugh and punches Daichi in the arm “Even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t know how.”

“You text with him every day. How hard is it to just type out ‘hey wanna go on a date’ or something like that. “Daichi gestured unpacking his bento.

Suga looks at him raising an eyebrow “Says the guy who has yet to ask out Kuroo Tetsurou, especially after all the obvious hints he’s been dropping.”

At this Daichi turned red. Ignoring the fact the Daichi’s heart had most likely stopped Suga continued.

“Besides this is Oikawa we’re talking about, that’s too boring. It has to be . . . “ Suga twirled his hands, trying to find the right words “ . . . different.”

Suga began thinking of Oikawa. He was popular, constantly surrounded by fangirls giving him gifts. If Suga wanted to ask out Oikawa, he needed to stand out. He couldn’t just rely on a typical confession. He would just end up getting washed out in the sea of gifts and screaming girls. He needed something that would set him apart. Something that would almost scream that the confession was his

Daichi had recovered grinning as he began poking at his lunch “So different, like what? Attaching a message to a crow asking him to go out with you?”

Suga practically lit up at the suggestion. That was definitely different, fun, and would scream Sugawara Koushi.

Daichi looked up noticing the face splitting grin on Suga’s face.

Daichi’s expression shifted to one of concern “Suga, no!”

“So how much do you think a trained crow would cost?”

“No, Suga this is a bad idea.”

“Come on! It’s different and its unique. He’ll definitely know it’s from me!”

Daichi slowly gets up from his seat gathering his lunch. Suga followed his movement with his eyes “I’m going to go eat with Asahi.”

Daichi makes his way out of the classroom, with Suga shouting out the door “Come on Daichi seriously! I can even help with Kuroo. We can get a cat!”

“Good bye Suga!”

Later that night Suga did his research. Luckily he could get a trained crow, and it wouldn’t cost him too much.

 

¬¬¬¬¬______________________________

5 months later

They were cuddling under a large tree. The school year had ended, they had both graduated from their respective schools, enjoying the final bits of summer. It was nice and relaxing sitting under the tree in Oikawa’s arms.

If you would have told Suga he would be doing this and with Oikawa none the less he would have laughed in your face, punched you, and walked away. But now this was just perfect, and he was going to enjoy every last second of it before Oikawa had to leave for Tokyo.

It was no surprise that Oikawa was going to Tokyo to play volleyball, anyone could have told you that. Suga on the other hand had decided to stay behind in Miyagi. It would be difficult but they both agreed that they would find a way to make things work. 

But he would worry about that when time came, for now he would just enjoy the other’s presence while he was still here.

Closing his eyes, relaxing to the sound of Oikawa’s breathing he began thinking of all the surprises the past year had brought. The addition of the new first years now second years, and the combo that was Hinata and Kageyama. Getting both Asahi and Noya back on the team, Ukai agreeing to coach, going to nationals. Daichi finally getting together with Kuroo which Suga may or may not have had a hand in with the help of Oikawa.

And then finally, definitely the best surprise of the year was making a relationship work with Oikawa. Suga lost himself in his thoughts, slowly closing his eyes losing himself in the serenity of the moment.

Suga was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. He felt Oikawa jolt in surprise from behind him moving slightly backwards away from him and a sudden weight on his head. He felt something sharp definitely making contact with his scalp...were those talons? 

Suga moved his hand to the top of his head trying to figure out what landed on him when an unmistakable caw broke the silence. 

No, no, no, no, no! This was definitely a surprise, not a good surprise, he did not want this surprise!

Suga had completely forgotten about the stupid crow over the past five months he had been with Oikawa. Oikawa ended up asking Suga out instead and showed no signs of ever receiving anything. So Suga had decided to just ignore the whole thing. In the end he was still with Oikawa crow or no crow.

He moved with urgency as he tried to reach for the message he knew was attached to the bird’s leg. Before he could get it the weight was suddenly lifted off his head. Realizing that the bird was probably on Oikawa’s arm and Oikawa had no doubt retrieved the note the only thing left to do was bury his face in his hands.

He could feel his face burning hot from embarrassment. He hears Oikawa chuckling behind him. Suga was beginning to wish the earth would just open up from beneath him and swallow him whole. Or for someone to create a time machine so he could go back in time, slap himself, and stop that stupid idea from even happening. Daichi was right, but he would never admit it to him.

He felt the weight of the bird back on his head. Little shit was mocking him wasn’t it!? Suga felt like strangling the bird. In fact, he probably will nobody has to know right? Oikawa would help him bury the body right?

Glaring up from his fingers “You’re five months late!” he moved to get up and chase after the crow.

The crow perched itself on a high branch. Before Suga could get to his feet Oikawa pulled him back into his lap and nuzzled his hair “Kou-chan is too cute! I didn’t know you were secretly romantic!”

Suga pouted, the tension that was building slowly melting away as he sank back into Oikawa’s embrace 

“Shut up.” His words lacking any bite.

He would let this go . . . for now. He would just enjoy the time left he had with Oikawa.

Suga snuggled into his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist. He got himself comfortable laying his head on Oikawa’s chest. Suga was slowly lulled to sleep to the rise and fall of Oikawa’s chest and the sound of his heart beat. For Suga Oikawa was definitely the best surprise of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you guys enjoyed that. Once again I have no idea how Jess convinced me to write this but it happened. I also don’t know how or why I finished this in the middle of con crunch . . . I need to get my priorities straight.
> 
> I tried to look up anything about renting trained crows. From the five minutes I went on the internet I learned:   
> 1\. Owning a native song bird (a crow) is illegal in the U.S.  
> 2\. You can still own an African Pied Crow or a Raven.
> 
> Anyways kudos and comments are always appreciated!   
> Come talk to me on tumblr: fantasmical-fantasy


End file.
